


Across the Channel

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [29]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Boats and Ships, Case Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Paris (City), Seasickness, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson are invited to Paris for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty nine of JWP. Today's prompt was: Send Holmes and/or Watson down to the dockyards, or away to sea, or aboard a ship.
> 
> Two ACD fics in a month-- would've imagined? No research done for this so apologies if you do not, in fact, take a train and then a ferry to get to France.

In the spring of 1901, Holmes and I had the opportunity to take a case in Paris. We were contacted by an inspector with the police there, and his puzzling account of multiple jewel heists in the city prompted Holmes to accept the offer. The next day, we set out for the City of Light.

In order to reach France, one must take a train to the coast, then ferry across the Channel. As we drew closer to the coast, the clouds grew darker and a mist began to coat our compartment window. By the time we arrived at the docks, it was raining steadily. The winds had also picked up, resulting in rather choppy waters for the duration of our ferry ride.

I developed my sea legs at a young age. My family owned a small boat and would occasionally take myself and Harry fishing. For me, the sharp rocking of the ferry was only a minor inconvenience.

Holmes did not have as easy a time. He spent most of the trip leaning over the side of the boat while I rubbed his back and helped him sip at a ginger ale to calm his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
